


It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Just a whole lotta fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: “What are your plans for Valentines?” Harper asks, not looking up. She’s sitting on Echo’s bathroom counter, painting her toes a pink that is definitely too bright for Echo’s taste.“Probably nothing,” Echo says, adding the last of her mascara. They’re going out to dinner, on a girls date, with Raven and Emori, which they try to do at least once a month. Harper had come over to get ready with her and apparently question her on her Valentines Day plans. Probably mostly the latter.“What about that guy you were seeing a few weeks ago?” Harper presses, still focusing on her nail polish.“We went out twice,” Echo laughs. “I’m not that desperate for a Valentine's date.” And even if she wanted to go out, she wouldn’t want to go out with Roan. He’d been nice enough. But he isn’t who she’s into. Not even close.“I wasn’t saying you were,” Harper says softly, finally looking up.“I know,” she smiles, “and it’s fine. I’ll probably just chill with Bellamy that night.”“Hot date?”“Oh my god,” Echo rolls her eyes and grabs Harper’s hands, pulling her off the counter. “No.”“It could be,” Harper says solemnly. “If you wanted it to.”





	It don't matter just as long as I get all you tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title may or may not be 5sos lyrics. But we don't need to talk about that. 
> 
> Valentine's gift for A Very Becho Valentines gift exchange for @aproblematicpanda on Tumblr! I hope you like it ♥

“What are your plans for Valentines?” Harper asks, not looking up. She’s sitting on Echo’s bathroom counter, painting her toes a pink that is definitely too bright for Echo’s taste. 

“Probably nothing,” Echo says, adding the last of her mascara. They’re going out to dinner, on a girls date, with Raven and Emori, which they try to do at least once a month. Harper had come over to get ready with her and apparently question her on her Valentines Day plans. Probably mostly the latter.

“What about that guy you were seeing a few weeks ago?” Harper presses, still focusing on her nail polish. 

“We went out twice,” Echo laughs. “I’m not that desperate for a Valentine's date.” And even if she wanted to go out, she wouldn’t want to go out with Roan. He’d been nice enough. But he isn’t who she’s into. Not even close. 

“I wasn’t saying you were,” Harper says softly, finally looking up. 

“I know,” she smiles, “and it’s fine. I’ll probably just chill with Bellamy that night.” She and Bellamy were the only two in their friendship group who were single. So hanging out on Valentine's just because the others are busy isn’t even weird. But the second she says it, she knows Harper is going to jump on it. Her friends are so convinced she’s in love with him. And while they might be right (just a little right, she’s not  _ in love _ with him, she just really likes him), it doesn’t change the fact that they’re friends.

“Hot date?”

“Oh my god,” Echo rolls her eyes and grabs Harper’s hands, pulling her off the counter. “No.” 

“It could be,” Harper says solemnly. “If you wanted it to.” 

“Mhmm,” Echo hums noncommittally. Because she really doesn’t think it could be. “What are you and Monty doing?” 

“He’s got a surprise date planned,” Harper rolls her eyes but Echo can see how excited she is. And for a second she feels a little jealous. Not because she wants to go on a Valentine’s Date specifically, she doesn’t care about Valentine’s. She just likes the idea of someone (Bellamy) planning something especially for her. Or her planning something for them. But it’s not about her, so she shuts down her jealousy and beams at Harper.

“Do you have any ideas?”

“A few,” she says. “But he won’t budge.” 

They get to the bar they’re meeting at without much more conversation of Bellamy, which Echo is grateful for. Emori and Raven are already waiting for them, a pitcher of something that is a little too orange in the middle of the table.

“You’re late,” Emori chastises, reaching for the jug and pouring four glasses.

“It’s one minute past eight,” Harper says, reaching for a glass. 

“Which makes you late.” 

“By a minute.”   

They talk about their weeks, the issues they’ve had at school or work, their friends and what they have planned for next weekend. They drink the random cocktails Raven orders and get up and dance and by the time Raven says the boys want to meet up, Echo is feeling a little past tipsy. 

“It’s supposed to be girls night,” Harper says, but her smile takes away from her words.

“It’s past midnight,” Emori grins. “Let them come!” 

They only have to wait about five minutes for the guys to make their way into the bar and join them at the table, so they must have been close. Echo can’t help the smile on her face when Bellamy comes to stand beside her, taking a sip from her drink. She sees Raven roll her eyes at Harper and Emori out of the corner of her eye and she wants to glare at them but she’s distracted by Bellamy’s proximity.

He’s her best friend, he has been for years, which just make these newly found feelings more confusing. She’s always known he’s attractive and funny and kind and fiercely loyal and kind of grumpy in the way it’ll probably only be five years before he’s telling kids to get off his lawn. She can’t understand why suddenly these traits have led to this annoying crush. Raven tells her it’s because she’s only just realised she’s always liked him. Harper thinks that it’s years of feelings catching up now they’re both single. Emori tells her to just kiss him and she’d find the feelings are reciprocated. They all agree on that one. None of them are any help. 

They drag four extra stools over, so they’re crowding around the small table, but Echo doesn’t mind. It just means she’s pressed up against Bellamy to make room for the others. Which is something that friends do anyway. It’s fine. 

They get lost in discussions of Valentine’s plans again and Echo rolls her eyes at Bellamy as Raven talks about just going to the museum and getting dinner or something because she’d used Valentines as an excuse to have a day off with Zeke.

“I don’t really buy into it either,” Emori says. “But John wanted to do something.”

“Shut up,” Murphy groans. “You want to do it too.” 

“Yeah, but not because it’s Valentines Day,” she smiles. “Because I want to hang out with you.”

“Cute,” Murphy smirks. “Which is why you insisted on getting tickets to the outdoor cinema, specifically playing the rom-com?” 

“I like the movie,” she shrugs, never phased by Murphy’s teasing. 

“Are you doing anything, Blake?” Raven asks eyebrows raised as though she’s waiting for something. 

“I don’t have any plans,” Bellamy shrugs. Raven rolls her eyes but allows Echo to change the subject. 

It’s late by the time the group finally disbands. Harper and Monty had convinced the group to sing karaoke and they’d gotten distracted. Echo doesn’t really feel like making the forty-five-minute trip home. She’d thought she made a good choice, moving into the apartment with cheaper rent and more space, but she hadn’t considered the long commute to see her friends. And while she loves her apartment, it’s on the wrong side of the city. 

“Do you want to crash at mine?” Bellamy asks. They’re walking to the train station after the rest of their friends have gotten in Ubers or walked the three blocks home. “It’s late. You won’t be home until almost four.”

“Do I still have those leggings at yours?” She asks, even though she’s already decided that she’s going to stay there. 

“You have half your wardrobe at mine,” Bellamy smiles. It’s an exaggeration but she does leave a lot of her clothes at his. Just because she’s there so often. 

“Yeah,” she decides. “I’ll crash at yours.” 

The train ride to Bellamy’s apartment only takes five minutes and then it’s just around the corner. The complex isn’t as nice as hers but it has doors that lock and a working elevator and his apartment just feels more like home. She loves it here. 

She takes the bed and he sets up the futon he has in the living room. She used to argue with him or offer to share or take turns, but she’d given up. He’d never once let her win and his bed is too comfy to turn down.

\----

They’re eating breakfast, just toast - she’s not sure her stomach can handle any more right now, when she gets a message from Harper. 

**Harper McIntyre** **  
** _ Sunday 11:08 _ _   
_ _ You’re with Bellamy, aren’t you?  _

Echo frowns at her phone for a second, before sending a picture of Joe Goldberg which she captions ‘ _ stalker. _ ’

**Harper McIntyre** **  
** _ Sunday 11:11 _ _   
_ _ No I need you to ask if he knows what Monty is planning. I’m losing my mind _

Echo sends back the laughing emoji but turns to Bellamy. Seeing him sleep mussed and without a shirt is becoming a lot. She wants to know what it’s like to see him like that every morning. It’s like a reminder of what she could have if he shared her feelings. Of what she could potentially have if she took the advice from her friends and talked to him. But she’s not going to do that. She’s too scared he’ll say he’s not interested in her that way. 

“Harper wants to know if you know what Monty is planning for Valentines?” Echo asks. 

“I do.” 

**Me** **  
** _ Sunday 11:14 _ _   
_ _ He knows.  _

**Harper McIntyre** **  
** _ Sunday 11:15 _ _   
_ _ What is it?  _

“What’s he planning?” Echo asks casually, half hoping he’ll just tell her and half trying to catch him off guard so he’ll slip up. 

“Like I’m going to tell you,” Bellamy laughs. “I know exactly who you’re texting right now.” 

“I won’t tell her,” Echo promises.

“I know there is some kind of girl code in place that means you will,” Bellamy says, shaking his head.

**Me** **  
** _ Sunday 11:17 _ _   
_ _ He won’t tell me. _

**Harper McIntyre** **  
** _ Sunday 11:18 _ _   
_ _ Tell him I hate him.  _

“She hates you,” Echo says obediently, locking her phone and placing it face down on the table. 

“I’d rather her hate me than have Monty literally murder me,” Bellamy shrugs. “Buts it’s a good surprise. She’ll love it.”

“It’s cute,” she says. “How excited she is. I’m jealous.”

“I didn’t think you cared about Valentines Day?” 

“I don’t,” Echo shrugs. “They’ve all just got fun plans and cute dates and we’re just going to be watching movies or something boring like we do every weekend.”

“Sounds like you care,” Bellamy teases. Echo kicks her foot out, aiming for his shin, but he knows her well enough by now that he’s already moved his leg out of the way. 

“I don’t,” she insists, not sure how to explain how she’s feeling without admitting her feelings for him. She doesn’t care so much about the fact that she’s not doing anything for Valentine’s Day, she just a little upset that she has realised she really likes her best friend and she is potentially missing out on being with him because she’s too scared to tell him her feelings. Too worried that he’ll reject her. 

“Why don’t we do something other than watch movies?” Bellamy asks and it takes her a moment to work out what he’s asking. 

“What did you have in mind?” He can't be asking her on a date. 

“Let’s do Valentines, without buying into the bullshit expectations of Valentine’s Day,” Bellamy says and he sounds excited. “Let’s go to the museum and watch the sunset and get dinner and I’ll plan a surprise that you can fret with Harper about.”

“No one says fret,” Echo says, too stunned to answer properly. Apparently, he can be asking her on a date. 

“Shut up,” Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean we can’t do cutesy shit on Valentines Day.”

The word  _ friends _ is the kick that brings her back to Earth. Of course he’s not asking her on a proper date. They’re just going to hang out and take advantage of the Valentines special at their favourite restaurant. And it’ll still be nice. She can still be excited. 

“Alright,” she agrees. “Let’s do it.”

“Cool,” Bellamy nods and for a moment he looks like he wants to kick himself. But he composes himself before Echo has a chance to ask about it or really comprehend what it means. “Now get out of my apartment. I was supposed to meet Murphy at the gym half an hour ago.”

“You’re the worst,” Echo tells him, taking her plate to the sink and retreating into his bedroom to change into a pair of jeans that she’d left weeks ago. 

She doesn’t go home though. She’s too keyed up to sit in her apartment alone and think about what he’d said to her. 

Which is how she ends up on Emori’s couch. She knows Murphy won’t be there and Emori is going to give her the most honest advice. Which she is sort of nervous about. But it’s what she needs. 

“You’re an idiot,” Emori says. She’s sitting on the coffee table in front of Echo after listening to Echo’s recount of the morning. “You really think he would ask you on a date like that as just friends?”

“He literally said ‘just because we’re friends doesn’t mean that we can’t do cutesy shit,’” Echo sighs. “I thought he was asking me out too.”

“I don’t know what’s going through his head, but this is a date,” Emori says firmly. “You guys are just too weird to do it like normal people.”

“I just don’t know,” Echo groans, throwing herself back on the couch and pulling a cushion over her face. She knows that this isn’t a normal friend date. But she’s still not convinced that Bellamy has feelings for her. It’s confusing. 

“Just go out with him on the weekend and stop being weird,” Emori says. “Treat it like a first date. He’ll surprise you.”

“You seem awfully sure,” Echo grumbles, her voice muffled by pillows. She almost wouldn’t be surprised if Emori knew something that she was keeping from her for whatever reason. 

“Trust me,” Emori says. 

\----

The week leading up to the Valentines friend date with Bellamy is stressful. She can’t stop thinking about it. She analyses everything he says to her, often sending the messages to Harper or Raven or Emori, trying to work out if he’s on the same page as she is. They’re still no help, all standing by the fact that she and Bellamy feel the same way for each other. 

When they meet up for coffee on the tenth she can’t help but wonder if this counts as a date? But it’s not like it’s something that they don’t normally do. They get coffee together at least once a week. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bellamy asks her, as they walk home.

“Just that we drink too much coffee,” she grins, bumping her shoulder against his. It’s easier than trying to articulate what she’s thinking. And way less embarrassing. 

“We most certainly do not,” he says, holding his takeaway cup up for her to tap hers against. “Cheers to never enough coffee.”

“You’re such a nerd,” she tell him fondly. 

When she gets home that night, she messages her friends about the afternoon, hoping they’ll offer new insight. But it’s the same as always.  _ Just tell him. He likes you back. You share feelings. This date on Saturday proves it.  _ She switches her phone off and throws it to the end of her bed.

He’s her favourite person, her safe space, her best friend. What if she makes a move and he doesn’t feel the same way and she loses that? It’s not worth losing him over. 

\----

“I’ve known Bellamy for years and he’s never once invited me on a date when we’ve both been single on Valentines Day,” Raven tells her, while they’re getting lunch on the 13th. “He wouldn’t ask just anyone.”

“But he’s my best friend,” Echo mutters. “We have a different relationship than you do.”

“Rude,” she teases. “I thought I was your best friend.”

“I can have more than one best friend,” Echo says. “And you know what I mean.”

“You can only have one. That’s literally the definition of  _ best _ . Number one,” Raven grins. “You do have a different relationship than we do though. Because we’re not in love with each other.”

“Who’s your best friend then?” Echo asks. “And I’m not in love with him.”

“You kind of are,” Raven says, ignoring her jab and hitting her with the pointed look that leaves no room for argument. 

Echo sighs because Raven is kind of right. She’d have a weird relationship with Bellamy, even if she didn’t have feelings for him. They spend all their time together. She leaves clothes, even a toothbrush, in his apartment. He’s the first person she goes to with news and even if their friendship had started off with a screaming match with his sister when she was freshmen in college, they’ve grown to be each other’s favourite people. 

Which is why she can’t decide if she should treat this like a real date or not. Their relationship might be unusual. But this is weird even for them. 

\----

Echo gets home as late as she possibly can, opting to spend the afternoon with Murphy, just so she doesn’t have to be alone and overthinking their plans for the next day.

She’s in bed by the time the panic really starts to kick in. What if she goes out with Bellamy tomorrow, expecting a date and he just wants to hang out? What if she’s let the others make her think it’s a possibility that maybe he likes her back?

But her nerves are instantly calmed with a message from him. 

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Friday 22:13 _ _   
_ _ I’m excited for tomorrow. We’re not doing any real fancy shit, but wear something nice. I’ll pick you up after lunch.  _

**Me** **  
** _ Friday 22:17 _ _   
_ _ I’m excited too. My lunchtime or yours?  _

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Friday 22:20 _ _   
_ _ My lunchtime. Only you eat lunch at 3pm.  _

**Me** **  
** _ Friday 22:21 _ _   
_ _ I had lunch with raven at 3pm today. So you’re wrong. See you tomorrow xx  _

**Bellamy Blake** **  
** _ Friday 22:22 _ _   
_ _ I’ll pick you up at 2pm, heathen xx  _

She screenshots her messages and sends them to the chat between her, Emori, Raven and Harper. They each text her back the same thing.  _ Sounds like a date.  _ She doesn’t justify them with a response, locking her phone and going to sleep. 

\----

She spends too long getting ready the next morning, eventually settling on black jeans and a navy top with lace trim. She braids her hair and then lets it down and then braids it again, in two braids. She has to constantly remind herself that they’re just hanging out. It’s no different to normal. 

But then her buzzer rings at just before two and she can’t explain the nerves she’s suddenly feeling. She’s just seeing her best friend. She grabs her jacket and jogs down the stairs rather than letting him up, needing to burn some of her restless energy. 

It melts away when she sees him though. He’s in a button down and has attempted to tame his unruly curls but he’s still Bellamy. He’s still her best friend. 

“Hey,” she says, letting herself hug him for a second. It’s what they normally do. “Ready?”

“You look great,” he tells her, leading the way down the street towards the station he’d probably just come from. It makes her smile that he’d come to pick her up. 

“What’s the plan?” She asks, nudging his shoulder.

“I figured we’d copy the dates the others are doing,” Bellamy says, his voice an octave higher than normal which Echo is sure she’s imagining. There’s no way he’s nervous. 

“So the museum first?” 

“Yeah,” Bellamy nods, glancing at her and grinning. “But not the one Shaw and Raven are at.” 

“That’s probably for the best,” she laughs.

The trip into the city takes about half an hour but it flies by with them squeezing onto one seat and making up stories for the couples they see. Echo can’t stop laughing as Bellamy describes the messy date the couple who just got off the train are on. 

Once they get off the train, Bellamy leads them down streets she’s never been and won’t tell her where they’re going, no matter how much she harasses him.  

The museum they stop at is different to any she’s been to before. It’s in what was definitely originally a house and they ask for donations at the door, rather than a set price. Bellamy gives ten dollars to the bored teenager reading a book and drags her inside.

It only takes her a minute to realise it’s the history of the city, styled into a house from the 19th century. It’s cute and she and Bellamy get lost in the past. She loves hearing him talk history, he’s so passionate about it. She could listen to him all day, asking questions she’s surprised he can answer, until they’ve been in there long enough that they get told it’s closing soon.

“How did you even know this place existed?” Echo asks, following him back into the street. 

“Niche museums are my jam,” Bellamy grins. “I could literally take you to fifty today.”

“Nerd,” she laughs. “We just spent three hours in there. We probably shouldn’t go to another.” 

“No,” he agrees. “It wouldn’t leave much time for what I have planned for the rest of the night.”

“Which is?”

“How do you feel about long walks on the beach?” 

“Love them,” she says, smiling when Bellamy links their arms together and leads them in the direction of the pier. Friends link arms, okay? 

They walk and occasionally stumble in the soft sand together for further than Echo was expecting, but it’s nice. It’s time where they can just talk and catch up without the distractions of their friends or Netflix or school or work. He tells her about what his sister is up to and about the essay one his students completely plagiarized. They talk about their friends and their jobs and just about everything except their relationship. She feels like she’s avoiding the topic, but it’s not like it’s something they always talk about. It’s not that weird. 

“Sit down here,” Bellamy tells her. It’s getting late and the sand is cold but she drops down anyway. She doesn’t want the night to be over just because it’s cooling down. “I’ll be right back.”

He’s gone for ten minutes, just enough time for Echo to overthink everything again. Why are they out like this, on Valentine’s Day, when they’re supposed to be just friends? Emori is right. Harper and Raven are right. She needs to just tell him how she feels. At this point, she wouldn’t even be surprised if he liked her back. 

“What’s on your mind?” Bellamy asks, offering her a hand. She takes it, letting him pull her to her feet. She grins when she notices the picnic blanket and pizza box in his other hand. 

“Just thinking,” she shrugs, taking the box off him so he can lay down the rug. 

“Don’t think too hard,” he teases, sitting down and patting the space beside him. 

“Shut up,” she says, rolling her eyes and nudging his shoulder with her own. “Is this the second half of our date?”

“Second part,” he says. “But not the second half. We still have more things to do.”

“What are they?” The excitement is bubbling in her chest again. 

“We’re going to sit here and watch the sunset and eat pizza,” Bellamy says. “And then we’re going to head back into the city.” 

“Are we going to the cinema?” Echo asks. She’d looked into tickets for the outdoor theatre that Murphy and Emori were going to, but they had sold out. So she knows that’s not the next part of the plan. 

“Nope,” Bellamy says, taking a slice of pizza from the box and leaning back on his elbows. “The next bit is the surprise.” 

“Have I mentioned I hate surprises?” She asks. 

“Many times,” Bellamy grins. “But I don’t care. You’ll like this one.” 

“You say that now,” Echo says, taking a piece of pizza and laying back beside him. 

“It’s good, I promise,” he says. 

“Mhmm,” Echo hums.

“Just trust me,” Bellamy smirks and then changes the subject before she can argue. 

They eat their meal and looking over the ocean, the setting sun blending with the clouds creating a picturesque sky above. It’s beautiful and it feels like a real date and Echo decides that she has to speak to him tonight. She’s going to. Even though it terrifies her. 

It’s almost completely dark by the time Bellamy decides it’s time for the next part of their night. Echo helps him collect the rug and makes sure they haven’t left anything behind. 

He doesn’t let up about where they’re going the entire Uber ride and she’s even more confused when they pull in front of Raven’s apartment. 

“What are we doing here?” Echo asks, wondering if he plans on meeting up with Raven and Zeke. She wouldn’t be mad, but she does want to spend the rest of the night with just Bellamy. Especially now that she’s decided to tell him the truth about how she feels. 

“Don’t worry,” Bellamy says. “Raven and Zeke won’t be home until late. We’re just borrowing the building.” 

“We both have our own buildings,” Echo mutters, getting out of the car and frowning when Bellamy pulls a key out of his pocket and let’s them in. 

“We do.” 

“Usually I can figure you out,” she says, following him up the stairs. “But I have no idea what’s going on right now.” 

They walk past Raven’s apartment and Echo’s frown deepens but she follows him up the stairs and onto the rooftop. She stops short, letting the door swing shut behind her. Bellamy (or so she assumes) has managed to set up a projector and a screen made from a white sheet in front of more pillows than he owns and a bunch of candles.

“Is that a fire hazard?” Echo asks, unable to keep it from slipping out. She’s a little overwhelmed because this is perfect. And it’s absolutely not something ‘just friends’ do. It can’t be. 

“They’re battery operated,” Bellamy laughs. “Come on, sit down while I figure out how to set this up.” 

Echo drops down into the pillows, pulling a blanket over her legs and leaning back. She smiles softly when she sees a bottle of her favourite bacardi and a bunch of the snacks they usually get when they watch movies together. 

“This is incredible,” Echo says, when Bellamy sits down beside her. 

“It was so hard to convince Raven to let me bring her pillows up here,” Bellamy says. “The rest was a piece of cake.” 

“This is so much better than watching movies at home.”

Bellamy chose  _ Ten Things I Hate About You,  _ knowing it’s one of her favourites and once it starts, it’s easy to settle into his side. His arm comes around her shoulders and she can’t even call this platonic anymore. They’re clearly something more. 

She loses track of the movie, instead focusing on the soft patterns he’s tracing on her arm, where the sleeve of her jacket has fallen down.

“I like watching movies with you at home,” Bellamy tells her. “It’s why I decided to set this up. Movies at home with you is my favourite way to spend a Saturday night.” 

“Me too,” Echo agrees, even though it wasn’t how she wanted to spend the night initially, this is her favourite part. It’s always been what she looks forward to. Spending the evening with Bellamy, relaxing and trash talking whatever they’re watching. Sometimes with drinks and snacks, sometimes in the background while they work on something else. Something to do when they’re bored, a distraction when one of them is upset, a tradition between them. 

She takes her eyes off the screen and turns to face him. He’s illuminated by the flickering, orange light of his fake candles and he’s looking at her with a look that has her melting. It’s not a look for friends. It’s a soft look that reminds her of warmth and safety and comfort and feelings she only feels around Bellamy. It’s a look that shows how much they care for each other. How much they like each other. How right her friends were. 

She doesn’t know how to articulate the thoughts running through her head but she feels Bellamy entwine their fingers and she smiles. 

“I know I said we could do this as friends,” Bellamy tells her softly, movie already forgotten. “But that’s only because I chickened out of asking you out properly.”

“You had me spending the last week analysing everything you said,” Echo grins, giddy with the confession, even though she had already been pretty sure. Bellamy wanted this to be a real date. 

“I wasn’t sure what you thought either,” Bellamy admits. “Murphy was just about ready to end our friendship.” 

“Remind me one day to show the messages I have from Emori,” Echo says, rolling her eyes. 

“Why can’t I see them now?” Bellamy hardly gets to finish his sentence before Echo presses her lips against his. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer and she can feel him smiling into the kiss. 

“You’re my best friend, Bellamy,” Echo tells him when they pull apart, her own smile mirroring his. “But I’ve liked you for so long.” 

“You’ve been more than my best friend for a while,” he confesses, leaning his forehead against hers.

They don’t watch the rest of the movie, too distracted by each others confessions and the fact they both feel the same way. The last week of worrying about the date seems so ridiculous now that Bellamy’s arms are wrapped around her waist and his lips are pressed against the top of her head. She already doesn’t know how she doubted her feelings were reciprocated.  

It’s after midnight by the time they pack up everything Bellamy had brought up. Raven isn’t home yet so they leave it on her couch, vowing to deal with it in the morning. 

They take an Uber back to Bellamy’s apartment, partly because it’s too cold to walk and partly because they just want to get home. She wants to finally share the bed that she’s half taken over. 

“Look at this,” Bellamy says, holding his phone so she can see the screen. 

She’d been resting on his shoulder, eyes feeling heavy but they burst open when she sees the picture in front of her. It’s a selfie of Monty and Harper but Harper is holding up her left hand and beaming. And there is a ring on her finger.

“Oh my god,” Echo almost shouts, causing the Uber driver to glance back at them. “Was that the surprise?”

“It was,” Bellamy nods. “Monty named a star after her and he asked her under it.”

“Harper would have cried,” Echo smiles, looking at the picture again and getting her own phone out to congratulate them. 

“My surprise didn’t make you cry,” Bellamy teases.

“No,” Echo agrees. “But it was perfect.”

They share his bed and it is twice as comfortable with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. 

\----

They wake up to more messages from their friends, which doesn’t even bother Echo because she’s so happy for her friends. She doesn’t care that they’ve been spamming the groupchat. 

“Should we add our good news?” Bellamy mumbles, leaning up to press his lips against her jaw. He’s just woken up and she was right. She was right, seeing him like this in the morning is still one of her favourite things. 

“Will it take away from their moment?” Echo asks, holding her phone out to take their own selfie. 

“Their moment was last night,” Bellamy says. “They’ll be excited anyway.”

She snaps the photo and sends it to the chat before she can overthink it, turning to Bellamy and placing her phone face down behind her. She’s not ready for the reactions of their friends. She’d rather look at Bellamy. 

“They’re going to be insufferable,” he mumbles.

“Worth it though,” she says, reaching up to kiss him again. She’s never going to get enough of kissing him. 

“It is,” he hums. “They’re replying.”

Echo reaches around for her phone and holds it for both of them to see.

**Emori** **  
** _ Sunday 10:12 _ _   
_ _ Y’all are so cute. Gross.  _

**Harper** **  
** _ Sunday 10:13 _ _   
_ _ Finally!  _

**Raven** **  
** _ Sunday 10:13 _ _   
_ _ Finally. _

**Murphy** **  
** _ Sunday 10:14 _ _   
_ _ And you said you didn’t buy into Valentine’s Day. _

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluffy!becho
> 
> [My tumblr is here!](raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com)


End file.
